The New girl that came with Yoshika
by Shikamaru Nara 123456789
Summary: This is about a girl from the United States of Liberion USL...USA She came at the same time as Yoshika and has her own story. The story is the same as the anime and will end the same but she adds the story I made for Liberion and a cool new character who has her own problems, dreams,abilitys and reason to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am sorry for this but the computer was down and now I have got my own computer so I can continue with my stories. Thing is that I am one of those people who has to get back into the grove with something. So I am going to start this story and maybe I will get into an X-man grove again. :) See ya! And on with the story!  
Chapter 1

I am Danielle Le I am White and call me Dani. I come form the United States of Liberion. I am 14 and let me tell you my story.  
First you need an history lesson. The United states was not the first to get atacked by the Nuroui.  
They actualy were the last and before they did get atacked they simpathized and gave some help to the rest of the world but they were isolationist at heart. So they thought they might not have too much of a problem because this all was going to get resolved by the rest of the world. Then one day in 1940 they were atacked.  
In the state of California a hive formed. Just over the island Catalina. They atacked. Catalina and the beaches on the southern coast of the state were gone to the Nuroui within hours. Then they started moveing north and east. With in two days the State and one third of the USL were burning and destroyed. I was living at the time in southern california but I went on a trip by myself at age 14 to Chicago, Illinois to go visit a friend and was saved. This was just 4 years ago. Then this woman named Charolette or as she said "Shirrly" came to me and asked me to join the millitary. Sipificaly the strike witches. She said I had magical powers. I was so clueless. This only happened two days affter the attack. She was getting ready to go back but she had four years to train me to use magic before we both came back. She joined the wiches varry young because she is my age. I am suppost to have great promiss as a witch. And this brings you to the history so here is the first year of those four of history. Just two days into training and I find she is kind but a lunotic.

Kind of like me but she is so different from everyone elses reasoning... that I just can't get a lock on who she is or if she is someone I can confide in. So I really don't know how to act around her yet and I think she sences that. I can only get parts of what she is seeing in me though... she is just so different. Even with... No. I will not continue that thought. It will just make things worse. She is not the same as everyone that I am used to being around. Although we might get along... I just can't tell if she is a safe person. I just can't be myself if I can't get to that point. What I mean by lunotic is not that she is just off beat either. No. Far from that. When we are trying to get my magic to manifest she doesn't do what you would think someone would do. She just says relax and think about yourself untill you feel calm and powerful. You would think that some one would tell you how to get a hold of your magic but she says that it has to come naturaly and easly and that I will understand later when that happens and this is why we have three years. Months have passded by now. We are still going to school too. I hate these indor schools and I don't really have any friends. She wants me to make them but understands. She also found out on the third day of training my secret. I fight dance. At least that is what I call it. She loves it but I only let her watch it because there is not many places for me to do it and the place we are living at is the safest and the most at home that I feel.

I normaly don't let many people watch it but I am getting used to her and attuned to what she is like and she is not that much of a lunitic as I thought. She is alot like me and so different at the same time. She is always worrying about Luccini. She had to leave her at the base she said. Every night I hear her name come out of her mouth when Shurrly thinks that I am not there to hear her.  
I keep pushing on without pushing and I come to find a year later my magic. I now understand what she meant. She could have taught me in another type of situation. Like pressure where I learn best but... there was only one person and my powers are not adept at healing so she would have died. I don't know about healing though. I don't know anything yet just my powers. But she senced it from the beginning and knew about my pressure capabilitys. She made me put pressure on my self but that takes longer to do. I also am 15 now. My birthday was August 15th. It was a bitter sweet day because that was just a few months before I had went to Chicago last year. Still going on over the next year.

This time she was teaching me spells by just having me find an element sence I was not a healer type. You can feel that right off the bat even if they have not manifested there magic yet. She said that it could become anything. There are so many types of things out there. And It can be unusual because it could be about technology or the pure natural elements of fire,water,earth,lightning,or wind. It could even be the inbetween or about human things controling a bullet, you name it. So really I was just exposed to things trying to control it or use it in an unatural way and thinking about what would be the most useful to me. What calls to me in my mind. Shurrly is also making more and more sence to me these days. It think she was off beat to me at the begining because I just was not used to someone like her being around. Wiches in general I think. I also just came to know her. I didn't tell her what was wrong but she got the gist of it I think just with what was going on and my file. We talk about it without talking and she only knows by the feelings and the way I act. Nothing supific but just an idea. By the end of this year in November (when we started) I got what my element was.  
It is Wind. I was able to manipulate and control the wind one day when I wanted too because it was too warm and needed a brease.  
I was also experimenting before that with the magic in my body. Which Shurrly had no problems with. Some people develop special abilitys just by bringing there magic to the serface the first time. Without knowing what they are doing. It is normal. See when I foung it I just knew but I never used it whatsoever. I did this in septeber when I thought of it the first time. I knew Shurrly thought it was okay or she would have gave a warrning early when I knew I had magic. I brought it to the serface and the vision in my eyes became better also my left eye had this bluish grey color meaning purple because I am color blind. I was able to see even better when there was magic in the air also. Then also this did not go away and was lightly draining my magic all of the time it was on. I got an eye pach over my left eye and had lasic on my right because I had lazy eye in that eye. The millitary payed for it because they need me. Shurrly thought it was cool I had what she called the Major's tallent too.

The next two years I just worked on my magic compasity, strangth of spells, and developing a actual wind spell that is again like me so that it worked best. We just had for the sake of time magic shots for the compasity. Even though I started of with a high one and it would grow a bit over time until I peaked that I still needed to get that growth fast and not peak yet. Also this helps with the peaking problem of witches. It does not stop you early and you get more time before because you have all this extra energy inside of you,  
It just makes you grow in magic size. You can do this normaly by casting spells untill you are almost exosted, which we did too, but it takes a lot longer to do. A magic shot is when a witch pushes magic into a shot and then ingects it into your body. You get five a day. Strength of spells comes with the normal compasity training and developing spells is in the pracice of useing random ideas for spells and also just thinking of the one that is the most like you and BAM you have one. You can come up with others but like finding your element you are the best at this one. I found mine about 6 months into these two years. I was also physical training on my own and with Shurrly. Because you need that two in a fight. I got really strong over those two years. Now here is to the present. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When it was July 28th we headed for Britannia in Shirley's plane. She was ecstatic and I have to admit, I was somber and a little exited at the same time. I was going away from my home, which I was at least close to my home in the base in Illinois, Chicago. I never felt at home there because my real home was because mine was destroyed but I still had that one friend of mine. She encouraged me because I wanted to put my powers to use to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else. She just wanted me to focus on something productive that I wanted to do then what happened to me that I could not control.

She also reminded me that coincidences don't just happen. There was a reason that God wanted me in Chicago and that he wanted me to survive for that reason. Just don't throw your life away for one small thing. Throw it away when you know that it is going to be in the big picture, because then it is not throwing it away it is doing something to help others like you always wanted.

Shirley was teasing me and all that because she could pick up on my excitement to go to a new place. And I also learned that the name speed demon or lead foot does not even describe how fast she wants to go in a plane or car. No. She is just a crazy pilot when it comes to speed. I think we made it to Brittaniain a record setting time. I nearly wanted to puke and I don't get motion sick... unless she is piloting or driving. I feel bad for whoever taught her to drive but she loves it and she has the records for the world in speed so... I guess all speed junkies are like this.

When we made it to Britannia there was a boat coming from the south west. Right when we landed and alarm went off. Then 6 people went straight for the hanger. Shirley was called to hurry up and went with them. I was to stay with the other girl. So only 6 when out with us two staying in the hanger as back up I guess. Then finally they came back with a two people a girl who was my age maybe a bit younger and an adult in there early 20's I would guess. They were all praising her and commending her for helping save the ship. She even exposed the core for them. I didn't know what they were talking about but I didn't care either. She saved the ship. That was nice and that was what mattered to me.

Now that, is over they are bringing me and the other girl to the briefing room slash class room. The other girl is looking at me so I look back at her. She blushes and looks away. Is she into me? Embarrassed? Has something to say to me and was embarrassed to say something...? Well let's get this bonding thing started and help her out a bit. "Hi, my name is Danielle Le just call me Dani though. I hate it when people call me by my whole first name. Also if you call me by my last name I will think you were talking about someone else I know so just don't go by that Fuso custom okay? Not that I mind it but... I just don't want to be reminded of it. "That is fine Dani. My name is Yoshika Miyafuji. It is nice to meet you." "So you are new too?" "Yeah...but... are you upset at me or something for helping out at that battle and flying without instruction and on natural talent?" "What? No. Why would I? That just means that I have to work harder than I have been. I was asked four years ago to join the military because of magic that I didn't awaken to. You have had it almost all of your life so you know how to use it and I have only used it for a couple of years." "Really? I didn't know that... that is cool. You aim to be better than you were."" I look at training like this; all I want is to be better than yesterday. If I am not I will try twice as hard." "That is cool!" She beamed at me with that statement when really it is nothing special. I just want to be better than I was. That is who I am.

Finally we reached the classroom like place and both of us were told to go up front with the commander. "Okay every one; I want to first before anything welcome back Mio and Shirley. Now we all have two more members of the 501st joint fighter wing. They will be Sargent's as of now. The first one is Yoshika Miyafuji." "Hi! I am honored to meet all of you! I hope we will become friends." "Now here is the second one, her name is Danielle Le" "Hi. It is nice to meet you and just call me Dani not my last name please." "Alright now here are your things, Sargent Lennett Bishop will you please show them around the base after..." "Um...Miss" Yoshika interrupted, "I won't be needing this." She had the side arm in her hand holding the barrel and pointing the handle towards the commander. "You might that is just for self-protection though." "HAHAHAHAHAHA! She fascinates me." Then a Galilean stood up and said, "THATS IT!" And just left. I was confused but whatever. It seems that her problem is with Yoshika.

Then the girls got up and came to us because the commander dismissed us saying that they can introduce themselves. This tinny energetic girl came up to Yoshika and groped her breasts. Oh man that was embarrassing. She said, "You're still tiny! Oh well you will grow!" When she turned for me and pounced I dodged and let her fall to the ground. Everyone laughed at her. Then she was rubbing her head and said, "You got good reflexes. How did you do that? Why do you have that eye patch too?" "Well that is from training and... well it does not matter but if you had my family you would be able to dodge sneak attacks too. Anyway I saw and heard that coming from a mile away you telegraph your movements too much. As for the eye patch, I presume your major over there has one for the same reason right? I can feel the magic coming right off of you." "What?! That is new, someone almost the same. I can feel it a bit too." "Your sensing of magic ability's is almost the same but not as attuned..." I muttered.

"What did you say?" "Nothing." Then the little girl who tried to pounce me introduced herself. "I am Franchescha Luchinni, Romanaga rogina aronada Ensign." "Hi." Is what I said back "Nice to meet you" Yoshika said right after me. Then Shirley came us and introduced herself to Yoshika. After that Eila introduced herself and Sanya. I found that we might get along. The Major stopped us after that. She also gave me her name though. "Sakamoto Mio is my name and Lynette, Miyafuji, and Le will start there training this afternoon." "Yes mam." Is what Yoshika said. "Good response Miyafuji, Lynette will you show them around now?" "O-of course Mam." Said the quite one who had not spoken yet.

She introduced herself to us and I could tell that her and Miyafuji liked each other or just had interest. I also noticed that two other people left once they were dismissed and did not stay to introduce themselves. They probably have something to do and I will get to know them later. Otherwise they are shy or rude.

When Lynnette was done showing us around she showed us our rooms. Mine was right across form Lynn's and Miyafuji's was just next door to Lynn's. When I got inside I put down my bag next to the bed along with the box that has my military uniform, hand gun, rank, insignia and training clothing. I felt that I could get away with not wearing the training clothing unless I was working out on my own or on an off day but I felt like using it anyway and just use my stuff on an off day. I have plenty of training clothing on my own that I just ware any day. Once I did that I went out of the room and outside to the grounds around the base. I already saw the Major going at her own training so I started mine near her. Don't get me wrong I am not trying to get close to her so I can have a long leash but I like having people around me when I train. She smiled I think when I did that. I just started with the normal mile warm up lap around the base and then came back to the place to stretch a bit. Once I was done I started to do my push up, to sit up to pukeys set. 20 40 10. With only the time to change position for each exercise. I did that 4 times. Then ran 2 laps. Took a quick break to drink water and then went to my abdomen set. Plank for 5 min, flutter kick for 1 min, and leg rise holds for 2 min. I broke for 30 sec between each. Then I ran 2 laps. I did stairs 3 times and cooled down with a lap. Mio at this time was staring at me. "Could you show me some of those things? I mean... That was not more intensive then my work outs but that had better exercises and intensity level. I always have to make them do more of it or just hold for longer to get anything out of it." "...Sure that was just a swimming workout... I didn't even have medicine balls or things to do much strength exercises... I cut a lot of stuff we do out for the common stuff but sure. This is what I do just to think every day." "Cool. But now we have to fetch Lynnette and Miyafuji can you get Lynnette for me?" "Sure. I am ready for another work out and a how to fly lesson anyway."

Once, we had rounded up the other trainee's including myself we went to the runway just outside of the hanger and ran drills and did physical exercises. I told her how to do some things and we did them too. I had a twice as painful work out compared to the first one. I can do a hard workout by myself, I am no slacker, but the Majors ten times worse than my old coach and she is always wanting it perfectly executed every time. If not we start from where we started this workout. She is crazy but I like her workouts because of it... even if they come from hell and make you never want to go there when you die if this is only a sample. Then we got to flying.

"Okay now that physical training time is up we will be moving onto flying. First though let me tell each of you what you need to improve on and focus on in physical training. Miyafuji, you need to work on endurance first. Whenever you do anything push yourself to complete the task no matter the cost. If you are going to fail, don't let yourself fail. Make sure you pass. It takes a lot of mental strength to do this too and that mental strength is necessary in battle along with that endurance. Lynnette you are alright there but still need improvement in it also. But more importantly you need physical strength. When I say run five laps run them as a sprint or run two more at the same pace you normally would same with other exercises too. Dani you have got endurance and keep working on it because you never have enough, your strength is alright but you still need a bit more so do the same as Lynne but most of all, you need speed and leg strength plus your core is great but you still need a lot more to go. The others will work on core once they get the others to an okay level. So when you do training with us especially run more laps and do stairs with your all. Plus I am giving your leg weights. You are not to take them off. They are waterproof so don't take them off until you are allowed in a fight. Even then you where them all the time." So, really I need to just do more in training and focus on that. Okay, slap it all on me but whatever. I think that this is an complement. She gave the newest member of training only one thing to think about until she gets used to it and multitasking what you need to work on. Also by giving me more to do she thinks that I will be the strongest of the group. Cool.

When we got back after the flying lessons and drills, which were so fun and easy, that I got out my music (hay! I know that back then that this stuff did not exist but this is my story and... I like this stuff so... BLAH! DEAL WITH IT!) from my CD player and turned it on without earphones. I just want to keep up with it because of its endurance, strength and flow properties. The fighting wasn't real... but I just like to do it because it is my way of expressing my self and the music. I put on "Give your heart a break" And started doing it. Then I noticed that someone was watching me and was not Shirley.

When I looked over in that direction I saw Erica. I just kept going but I was embarrassed that someone was watching me and that I was attracted to them and could tell they were different but nice. Then some other people came too and I had a crowed making me more embarrassed. The other ones who came were Lynette, Yoshika, Shirley and Major Mio. Still though I finished the song. When I was done I started walking away and then they came up to me. Yoshika spoke first

"That was great Dani! When did you ever get the idea to do that? It is not real dancing is it? It looked like fighting forms or something…" "Well no it isn't… It is fighting but nothing useful in a real fight… Just me expressing my self… I don't dance but this does it." "That is really cool!" "Thanks…" "What's wrong?" "Nothing… Just a lot to remember with this…" "Really?" "Yeah…" Then the Major jumps in, "Miyafuji, obviously this is personal. You should leave it be." Then she addressed me and looked at me funny, "I read your file… I am sorry about what happened. I understand and I won't tell anyone unless you want me too." She said it low enough too so no one else could hear. "Thank you…" Then she smiled at me and left saying, "It is great that you still have that to express yourself" and smiled over her shoulder. Shirley just smiled, nodded, and walked off. Then Lynette said, "That was great… I could never do that…" "Okay listen. I am a person with low self-esteem. If you ask or say the right things, which is a lot of things, you will get those kind of answers but if there is one thing I know it is that there is no wrong or right way of expressing yourself. Some do it through physical action like dancing or singing or what I found by myself and others go by writing or anything really. It is a hobby. Something you do for fun or fun and release. So tell me. If you think that you can't do this what hobby do you have? Because that is the same thing. Also I think anyone can do this but it might not be your thing. You always have to go around trying new hobbies to do then just saying you can't. Do you want to learn it? Anyone can. It is whether you like it or it suits you that counts." "Wow… I guess I could try… but I can't guarantee..." "Guarantee what? I get pleasure out of just showing you it." "Alright then…" "I will show you tomorrow." "Cool. See ya!"

Then Erica was still there staring at me. Then she walked up to me and said, "I am sorry for your loss… or should I say losses because it is more than one person isn't it?" "Wah! H-How d-did you k-know about that! D-did you read my file? How did you get your hands on it?" "I didn't read your file. After a wile of being around hurt people and being the person I am you see things about a person just looking at them. It is in the eyes and face. You have that hard as steel haunted look that is hidden behind fire and ice. The indifference and just the way you walk and act around others and being by yourself. Still I am sorry." "Ha… I know what you are talking about… Just most people can't read me. The ones that can just are like me and still can't put their finger directly on it. That was refreshing thank you. I like being seen no matter how scary it is to a person who is always hiding." "You're welcome and what happened… to that person and the others… If I may ask…" "It is a long story but I feel I can confide in you… Just like… but faster… weird you are the fastest one to reach this closeness to me. It has been 4 years with Shirley and she never got this close there are ones who did but it still took them a long time… Only one… and she still took a few weeks and even then… It took me years to admit that there were some things going on in my life that were and are causing me pain. She was able to see from afar and helped without knowing what it was. Now she is gone. Along with my family and most of my friends. She was… I loved her. I never told her. That was the one thing I never did and now I wish I did tell her. I told her my sexuality, my dad having cancer, me being bullied, everything and more but the one thing I refused to say was that. I am sure I would have never had a relationship with her but she would have still been my best friend and that nothing would have changed. This is what is going on. She is gone. My family is gone. My best friends but a few are gone. Forever. You know what happened to California right? In the USL? We lived in southern California an hour from the coast by car. And to go to long beach and catch the fairy to Catalina Island it was about 2 hours in a car and then 1 and a half by fairy to the island. It took 45 minutes for the nuroi to reach my home by the calculations. My home was gone by the time it reached the news. I was in Chicago. Visiting one of the friends who survived because of where they lived at that point in time." I looked down, "Ha. I was saved by luck or god or whatever. I should have been with them. This should have never happened. Now Michelle and everyone are gone. The reason I don't like to be called Le is it reminds me of my brother who was in the military. With the custom of calling someone by their last name the called Matt "Le" or "Doc" or even "Doc Le". So don't do it… It is too painful.

"…This must be hard… I can see it…" "I just can't do it anymore! I am sorry everyone who is still here and is not! I am not strong enough to deal with this! You always believed in me! I knew you are wrong and this proves it! I just can't! Don't you see! I CAN'T! I CAN'TTTTTTTTT! THIS IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE! YOU ALWAYS SAID I WAS THE STONGEST! I WAS ALWAYS THE BEST BECAUSE OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH AND SERVIVED BUT I NEVER WAS! I NEVER SAW WHAT YOU SAW IN ME! I JUST WANT TO DIE! I WANT IT OVER! EVEN IF SUICIDE MEANS I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN IN HEAVEN! I WANT THIS OVER! I ALWAYS WANTED THIS! WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE YOU KEPT ME ALIVE! I STAYED HERE FOR YOU! I COULD NOT DO THAT TO YOU! AND I HAD TO KEEP YOR HIGH REGARDS FOR ME! I COULD NOT DISAPPOINT YOU! IF I HAD SHOWED YOU THAT I WAS NOT STRONG IT WOULD BREAK YOU! IT WOULD… I WOULD NOT BE THE DANI YOU SAW! YOU SAW WHAT YOU WANTED! I WAS ALREADY BROKEN! I WAS ALREADY GONE! I ONCE WAS THAT STRONG PERSON BUT IT WAS TOREN FROM ME! I AM SORRY! * crying* I am so so sorry…" Then I pulled out my exacto knife that I keep with me at all times and am about to plunge it into my arm when Erica stops me. I can't tell she is shaken and that she has sorrow for me and I wanted to believe that it was pity. I was so sick of pity that I wanted to believe that it was so I could be angry at her for stopping me. But I could not because I could see it with my own two eyes. She really cared about me. Just like my other friends I have had who have seen me like this and the ones who knew about it. "Stop. They do not want this do they? You are being selfish if you do this and forget about them. Just think. Stop and think. What do they really want? You dead and never meeting them in heaven? To be broken and crawling and whimpering on the ground when they caught a glimpse of the real Dani that was in there? The one that they know could pull through this no matter how much it has changed her character because there is still that Dani in there. You know it and so do they. Think and calm down. Show up these desires. It is over. It is painful but it is over. Don't make me suffer either. I may have just met you but I am already feeling like I have known you for years. If you were gone the best friends that you have that are still alive would be devastated too. I would also. It would break me. Don't do this. For everyone and their sake. They are still watching you. Probably the most. They had others they cared about as a love interest too but they know that you are in the darkest place because of this and because you were already in a very dark place before this huh. They knew it would affect you the most. You just did confess to Michelle. Just don't kill yourself. It will be fine. They are still here. They are living on in you."

"…..Thank you…" "You have calmed me down… You have so many qualities' that are… Thank you. You still need to watch me… I still want to no matter how much I don't with your words. Give me too long on my own and I will be dead. I know my limits and when I need intervention from what was going on before this." "I understand. I will be here with you. Give me the knife." Then I give it over no matter how much I wanted to protest against it. "You are hurt really badly huh… Sadly I never have had anything like this happen with me. Yeah my homeland got attacked but everyone I knew had enough warning time to get away from it without getting hurt. I can't relate completely but I do understand. I was so worried for them. I wish I could do something more than just be here for you. I pains me that there is nothing that I can do. It is like being put in a cage even though you need to get out and closer in order to help to the fullest." "You may understand only to a point but it helps. A lot. The fact that you care so much for me invigorates me to live no matter how much I lost. Because I don't want anyone to feel pain because I am gone from all the shit I am going through. It is curious though… And Vanessa and Marisa! Stop laughing if you are up there! It is so not it… well maybe it is but it is probably going to end the same as Michelle minus the death. So Shuttupp!" "Eh?" "Oh that is just me talking to two people who are dead who if they are watching is laughing like no tomorrow." "Ah… well now. Should I know something?" She says it with that sly face that you know if you tell her it is not going to be forgotten and you will be teased for the rest of your life. "Uh…ah…No?" "Well it sounds interesting… Did they know about Michelle and are going to be teasing you about now?" "…ah…well…you see…they are…I…hehehe… a bit… presumptuous so… maybe?..." "HA! I knew it they would! They are some good friends." "Well one of them is my cousin." "Even better! Now I get to tease you! It will never end!" I get up and start screaming while running away. " Awe Dani! Come on you know you like it when someone does that!" "LIKE HELL! IT IS EMBARRASING! EXPECALY WHEN THEY ARE RIGHT! Oh shit…" "You like it admit it… wait… what? Where they right this time? And about what?" "Ah… Nothing for right now… and I will never admit it!" "Yeah yeah! You have fun with that. Let's hed back. And we started back with Erica in the lead.

If I had cared to look at our surroundings I would have sawn the Major and Minna behind us and how happy they looked and what they said when we were leaving. "I didn't know that Erica would be the one to start healing her. I know Shirley was not the one because she had 4 years but Erica and her are so alike and different. It makes sense in a weird way." "She did take a liking to her right away. Just like Elia and Sanya, and Lynette and Miyafuji are too even with the bad start, and Shirley and Lucinni. Barkhorn and Erica are great friends but nothing like this is going to be." "I know. It looks like they could become a couple eventually with the way that she calmed her down and how easily she pierced her armor to what she was dealing with. She was comparing her to Michelle the whole time wasn't she? On how long it took her to pierce her armor. Erica won. It is very promising." "Yes it is. And maybe it is the best for the both. Erica may not have gone through this stuff but she does have her fair share of worries with the Karlsland hive and her family. I bet even past stuff two." "Your right Mio. Let's go back inside and go to bed. Tomorrow is the first full day and we have to be ready for it." "Alright." Then they left for the inside too. And that was the end of the first day.


End file.
